


Just like the others

by PersephoneSidekick



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 07:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4994728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersephoneSidekick/pseuds/PersephoneSidekick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief exploration of one reason Frisk might have chosen to leave the ruins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just like the others

I don’t know if I can do this. Give up twenty years of my life? All the happy memories I’ve ever had? Can I give that all up to save humanity? What has humanity ever done for me?

When I came to Toriel’s house I was running away from home, going the only place my parents would never follow me. I didn’t know what trust felt like; I didn’t know what safety felt like. Flowey was closer to what I expected from the world. But Toriel showed me the sort of kindness I never thought was real, or at least it wasn’t for people like me. It took months for me to trust her, especially after she resorted to violence to keep me from running off and getting myself killed. And I had a few nasty fights with her in later years, as boredom took it’s toll. Eventually I found rewarding things to do, especially once the local monsters started accepting me as one of them. I alway enjoy organizing the yearly ballet production with the Moldsmals dancing and music by Napstablook. And our shortage of books was quickly alleviated when we started transcribing the observations of the Looxes. Those little guys are really insightful.

Now none of that will have happened.

Toriel thought we’d be safe with the exit to the ruins destroyed. After all, it kept me safe through my teens when I felt like acting out against her authority. But that new kid must have found another exit somehow. I hate myself for the thought, but I wish that one of the monsters had gotten him before we could find him. Asgore will kill him soon enough anyway. He’s only six and he just can’t stay out of trouble. Toriel and I have had to save his life so many times as he’s run off into the ruins without us. Honestly our best chance is if he manages to get himself killed in some ravine where the monsters won’t find him.

I feel bad for him; he’s obviously had an even harder time learning to trust than I have. Maybe after I defeat Asgore I’ll look him up in the outside world.

But in this timeline the kid found another way out of the ruins somehow, and we can’t find it to follow him. I sometimes wonder if Flowey helped somehow. Or Chara. That creepy kid might just be keeping his options open with me. Toriel says that even with all her magic it will take three days to tunnel another way out. I don’t think the kid can make it three days. And we can’t afford to wait and see because once Asgore has his soul there will be no stopping him, even with Chara’s power. It may already be too late.

I wish I could rewind to before the kid escaped; keep a better eye on him. Search more carefully for exits. Lock him up, whatever. But Chara will only go all the way back to before Toriel destroyed the barrier; they want to defeat Asgore and escape and will accept nothing less. And in the new timeline Toriel won’t remember why I’m leaving, so I’ll have to fight my way through, hopefully without hurting her. At least I know the right emotional buttons to push now.

I don’t trust Chara, and the idea of sharing a body feels violating. And I don’t really trust my younger self either for that matter. But what choice do I have? I can’t wait three days and risk the kid’s soul being taken. The survival of humanity matters more than more than my life. I have to try. I just hope I don’t make things worse somehow.

Enough whining Frisk, it’s time to stay determined.


End file.
